An Officers Duty
by PnFbiggestFan
Summary: During naval trials near Hawaii, another rat virus outbreak infects the crews of several US student naval vessels. With the Blue Mermaids still recovering from the last outbreak, the crew of the Harekaze and several other student ships is sent to help secure the infected ships before they cause sever damage to the shipping lanes of US and Japan, and stop the outbreak from spreading
1. Introductions

**Hello Everyone, this is my first story in Hai Furi, I know their are only four other stories for this fanfiction, but I hope to help that number grow in the future. Their are a few things I have to point out.**

 **First, I'm not very knowledgeable about this anime, I couldn't fine a lot of background information about the universe it takes place in so I'm going off of what I could find through the internet and the anime. If you guys see something that isn't right or can help me with background information, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Second, I'm not the best writer out their, I don't even declare myself good. My grammar and punctuations are very bad, as you can probably tell from this authors note. I do have someone beta reading the main story for me, and they have been extremely helpful and supportive. I try my best to update stories as quickly as possible, though I do go through moments of high unproductivity, due to various reasons.**

 **Thirdly, I always love to hear feedback, because after all only the readers can make or break a story. I just ask to please go easy on me, I will try to respond to reviews as fast as possible.**

 **More information on my OC's can be found on my profile page.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story.**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

 **I only own my OC's**

* * *

The new students of New Los Angeles High School Naval Academy stood in neat rows in front of the main school building as the Principle of the Academy addressed them. They wore their Service Dress Blue uniform, a black suit coat, trousers or optional skirt for women, white shirt, and four-in-hand necktie or neck tab for women. The men's jacket was double breasted with six gold-colored buttons, and the women's jacket had a single row of four gold-colored buttons.

These young students had come from all corners of the United States, their hard work and determination finally paying off. After the closing speech the students made their way to the docks to see what ship they would call home for their four years of training.

A student with blond hair tied into a bun with two short pigtails just in front of her ears, her green eyes studied the dossier in her hands as she walked. She read the front cover over and over again, not believing her eyes.

 _Emily Coldren_

 _3rd officer_

 _BB-63 USS Missouri_

She still couldn't believe her eyes not only was she on the ship with the best students but she would also be serving with her brother, on the bridge. As she walked along, still staring at the front page, she ran into a lamp post. She fell backwards and landed hard on the ground, she groaned and rubbed her head.

"Guess I need to pay more attention."

"Still running into objects. I see you haven't changed at all." A male voice said as a hand was extended toward her. She looked up at the individual, he was the same age as her, dark brown hair along with brown eyes.

Emily took the hand and pulled herself up, "Yeah, well at least I didn't fall into the water trying to get out of the skimmer on his first day."

"If you want, I can gladly toss you into the harbor so you can experience it too." The boy said.

"Maybe another time." Emily replied, the two stared at each other before smiling and pulled each other into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Wes, it's been so long." Emily replied as she tightly hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Emily." He replied as he broke the hug and examined her. He shook his head is disbelief, "I can't believe we're both cadets now."

"I can't believe it either, though I did it, and best yet." She held up her dossier and showed him the front cover.

He bent down and examined it, his eyes widened as he reread the three lines, "No way! You're third officer on the Missouri."

"Yes, it all paid off, all those days of studying and staying up late memorizing ship functions and commands. How about you, where did you get assigned?"

Wes held up his dossier and showed her,

 _Wesley Richfield_

 _Gunnery Officer_

 _CA-48 USS Baltimore_

"Isn't the Baltimore a Heavy Cruiser?" Emily recalled.

He sighed, "It is, though I really wanted to be on the Missouri or the Iowa."

"Because you were really looking forward to firing those sixteen inch guns." She teased.

Wes crossed his arms and looked away, Emily quickly spoke, "Hey don't worry about it, you may not have gotten on the Ace ship, but you did get on the honor student ship. Besides the Baltimore has eight and five inch guns that you can play with."

"Yeah, but the sixteen inches make a louder and bigger boom." He replied as he looked out at the harbor. Emily looked out at the harbor as well, "I guess this is the last time we're going to see each other for awhile.

"Yeah." He replied, he looked towards Emily, her green eyes still fixated on the harbor. He studied her then spoke, "You'll do fine on the Missouri."

Emily looked towards him then off to the side, "I don't know, I have a lot to live up to. You know that my brother is the Captain right, what if the crew thinks I got special treatment, what if they think I'm a bad officer, what if-,"

Wes put up his hand and stopped her, "Emily for as long as I've known you, you've always given your best at whatever you tried. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you and your brother for following in her footsteps. The Missouri is lucky to have you, and I'm sure the crew will come to respect you too."

Emily wiped away the tears in her eyes, she and Wes had been friends for as long as she can remember, and he always knew what to say to her to keep her spirits up. She nodded and the duo made their way to the ferries.

"So, how did your mom take the news about you coming here?" Emily asked as they made their way to the ferries.

Wes sighed, "She was nervous about letting another one of her children go to the academy, but she was very supportive. She also says that you need to visit more often, and to bring your brother along too."

"It's not my fault that the fleet is based on the mainland, besides we'll be in Hawaii for the next six months for training. We'll stop by every chance we get." She answered.

"I think mom would like you to visit every month." He replied as they boarded the ferry and took their seats.

* * *

 **USS Missouri: Bridge,**

Emily nervously walked onto the bridge, still in her dress uniform. The fleet was heading out to sea soon, so their was no time to change. As she entered the bridge the crew was busy making preparations to get underway. She looked around and spotted her brother, he was going through the checklist with the budget officer. Eric Coldren was two years older than Emily, his blond hair made him easy to identify and Emily could see his blue eyes scan the sheet in front of him. He was wearing his work uniform, a urban digital camo, blue, with a little white and gray, black boots and socks. Emily felt nervous about seeing her brother, it had been several months since they last saw each other. Their mother had a big reputation for them to live up to. Eric joined the Academy to continue the family legacy and talked to Emily about finding her own way, but Emily's own way was to join the Academy too.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked.

"Ahh!" Emily jumped drawing the attention of everyone on the bridge. As the bridge crew stared at her she began to shake, she took a calming breath, before standing at attention and saluting, "Third Officer, Emily Coldren reporting for duty."

Her brother and the crew saluted back, then returned to their duties. Emily's brother waved her over, and she took a couple steps towards him. He signed the budget forms and sent the officer on his way. He turned towards her, "You do realize that you're in the wrong uniform Mr. Coldren."

She stiffened,"I'm sorry Eric, I mean Sir, I didn't have time to change before we set sail, it won't happen again."

Eric put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Emily relax, that's an order."

Emily was surprised that he called her by name, but she took a deep breath and let her body relax. The crew whispered to each other, and stared at her. She began to sweat, not liking the attention.

"All right listen up," Eric began, "as some of you know this is my sister. She was not handed this job or received special treatment for it, she worked for it just like you and me. Like you, I will expect her to pull her weight around here, also I expect all of you to treat her with the same respect as you would your fellow crew. Am I understood."

"Yes, Sir!" They all replied.

Emily loosened up a little, she knew what her brother was expecting from her, and he had her back. She also knew that she needed to work hard and prove herself to the rest of the crew.

* * *

 **Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School**

As Akeno Misaki and the rest of her crew stood at attention on the docks, a new Shimakaza class destroyer sat moored to the pier. Principal Munetani and Instructor Furushou along with several Blue Mermaid Marines disembarked the ship.

The girls excited chattered to themselves. They were to be assigned a new ship since theirs had sunk two months ago after their desperate fight to board the Musasi after the rat virus incident.

Principal Munetani stopped in front of Misaki and saluted her, "Ma'am, I am ready to be relieved."

Akeno returned the salute, "Ma'am, I relieve you."

Munetani smiled, "I am relieved." They lowered their arms, completing the ceremony. Both parties cheered and the girls quickly boarded their new ship. The Shimakaze class was an improvement over the older Kagerō class. The newer destroyer could reach speeds up to 41 knots, was armed with three dual five inch turrets and held an impressive three five tube torpedo launchers. Though it was a new ship entirely and didn't have the scars and memories as it's predecessor.

Akeno, was the first on the bridge, she cautiously entered and scanned the surroundings, she stepped inside and ran her hand over the various pieces of equipment. She smiled to herself as the memories of the hardships the crew faced together on the Harekaze. How they never gave up and overcame the impossible, and how they saluted their sinking ship as it sank into the harbor after enduring so much punishment. She looked everyone else as they explored their stations.

Mei was happily saying to Shima, how she wanted to fire all fifthteen torpedos at once and have all of them hit.

"Aye." Shima replied as she looked through the gunnery binoculars, Mei then pointed out the new dual turrets and how they had the double the firepower.

Rin ran timidly ran her hand over the wheel, seemingly afraid that it would break on contact with her hands.

Akeno smiled as she watched her crew, then turned and looked outside, a frown soon appeared as she looked at her reflection in the window.

Mashiro stopped next to Akeno, "It may be a new ship, but I'm sure she'll start to feel like home soon."

Akeno smiled, "Yeah." she began, then turned towards Mashiro, "but it's kind of unfair."

Mashiro tilted her head, "How so?"

"Because, Moka-chan and the rest of her crew are stuck on land since the Musashi is in drydock for repairs. Meanwhile we get a brand new ship, though everyone's really excited." She finished as she looked out onto the deck, where the girls had begun sunbathing and having water gun fights.

Principal Munetani stepped onto the bridge, "How is everything up here?"

Akeno smiled, "Fine Ma'am."

"Good, but there's one last thing to do before you set sail, Captain, have the crew assemble in the classroom.

* * *

As everyone sat in the classroom, and talked about what they were going to do for their next voyage Mrs. Munetani walked in. The classroom quieted down, when she spoke.

"What do you think of her, girls?" She asked.

Everyone cheered and hollered in excitement, Munetani held up her hand quieting them down, "How many of you noticed that the name holder is empty?"

The girls looked up to the spot where the ship name plaque was held, it was empty, meaning the ship hadn't been named yet. The girls looked at Mrs. Munetani in anticipation, when Akeno raised her hand.

"Yes, Captain Misaki."

"Does this mean we get to name the ship, Ma'am" She asked.

Mrs Munetani smiled, "Yes, you can give this ship whatever name you want. And after all of you have graduated. She will continue to carry the name you gave her."

Their girls began talking amongst themselves, when someone spoke up, "How about the _Harekaze II?"_

Everyone stopped chatting, and looked around at each other, then everyone began to clap and cheer. Mrs. Munetani couldn't help but smile, "All right, I hereby christen thee the _Harekaze II_."

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	2. Doubts, Encouragement, and Rumors

**USS Missouri Bridge,**

"Captain all hands accounted for, supplies loaded, and we're ready to get underway." The second officer informed as he went through his tablet.

"Very well, Mr. Savik." Eric replied.

James Savik, was a year older than Eric, and at least a foot taller, he had dark black hair and piercing hazel eyes that could force the truth out of anyone just by looking at them. While not strict, he made sure that the rules and regulations were followed, but he's even bent the rules a few times. He made sure that the ship was well stocked and took complaints and requests to Eric from the crew.

Eric looked at his sister, standing nearly perfectly still at her post, he looked towards Mr. Savik then back at his sister, "Mr. Coldren have you ever commanded a ship out of dock."

Emily jumped before slowly shook her head, "Never, Sir."

Eric looked towards Mr. Savik and smiled, he smiled back knowing what the Captain had planned. After all Eric did it to him on his first day as third officer.

Eric then stepped behind Emily and gave her a nudge forward, she stumbled forward in front of the various communication and navigation consoles. She used the compass to steady herself and looked back at her brother, "E-e-eric" she stuttered nervously.

"Take her out, Mr. Coldren." He stated.

Her eyes widened, "Hah?" She then looked towards the crew of the bridge, all eyes were on her. She hated being the center of attention, but she thought she had more time to prepare for this moment.

She sighed as she straightened up. _Leave it to Eric to push me out of my comfort zone, again,_ she thought. She had doubts about doing this, she had never this before, and even if she did, it wouldn't be anything nearly as big as an Iowa class Battleship.

Eric thought he might have pushed her too far. When he was about to relieve her, she took a calming breath and regained her composure, "Weigh anchor and secure all mourning's."

"Aye, Aye" the crew replied.

The crew on deck secured the mourning ropes and made sure the anchor was raised, they then signaled the bridge with flag signals from the deck

"Anchor and mournings secured, Ma'am" Mr. Savik announced.

Emily nodded, "Both sides, one fourth cruising speed at 270 degrees."

"Both sides, one fourth cruising speed ahead, at 270 degrees. Aye, Ma'am." The helmsman repeated as he turned the wheel.

The ship gently began to move forward, and was soon away from the docks. The other ships in the fleet fell into formation are were soon on their way to Hawaii.

"Helmsman, operations," Emily began, "both sides cruising speed, compass bearing 247 degrees."

"Aye Ma'am, both sides cruising speed, bearing 247." He replied.

Emily sighed in relief, soon the bridge crew began to clap and cheer for her, she blushed from all the attention.

Eric stood in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, "Fine job, Mr. Coldren," He then put his arms down and called out, "Communications, send a fleet wide message."

"Channel opened Sir."

Emily stepped aside as Eric again assumed his post.

"All ships, this is Captain Eric, the fleet is currently on course to Hawaii to begin Naval exercises. For many of you this will be your last training exercise as part of the student fleet. I just want to say, what an honor and a privilege it's been to serve by your side."

Emily smiled as she heard her brother speak, they had both been taught, from a young age, to respect the crew and look after their safety and well being. Emily and Eric both wanted to make their mother proud. What they didn't know, was that the hardships that awaited them were about to begin.

* * *

 **The Next Day,**

Emily toured the ship by herself, on her way to the mess hall to grab breakfast, before heading up to the bridge for her shift. As she was about to descend to the second deck of the ship several voices caught her attention.

"I'm telling you it's this way." A male voice said.

"No, the mess is this way." A female voice replied.

"Says the navigation expert that got us lost in the first place." The male voice spoke again.

"Come on guys, let's not fight now." A different female voice called out timidly.

Curious, Emily walked to the source of the voices. Three cadets came into view as she walked down the hallway. Each of them had two white horizontal bars on their left sleeves indicating they were second year cadets like Emily.

Two of them were girls, one had long messy copper hair and light brown eyes, her arms were crossed as she glared at the boy. The other had brown hair which stopped just above her shoulders and she was heterochromatic, her left was light gray and her right was light blue. She held her hands up, timidly, as she tried to maintain the peace between the two.

The third cadet, a boy, had light chestnut hair and dark brown eyes, was glaring back at the girl glaring at him.

Emily came up behind the brown haired girl, "Excuse me?" The girl jumped and panicked, quickly running behind the copper headed girl trying to hide. The two other cadets looked at Emily, who could only fidget nervously from their glances.

The copper haired girl sighed as she looked at Emily, then behind towards the cowering girl, "Ivy it's all right, just another person. No reason to be scared." She turned back towards Emily, "Sorry about that, she gets scared easily."

Emily rubbed the back of her head, "No, it's my fault, I did kind of sneak up on you. Cadet?"

"This is Ivy Mackey, sickbay nurse," The copper haired girl spoke, "She gets scared easily, I'm her faithful shield and friend, Betty Ostrich, navigations" She nodded her head towards the boy, "This tall dude is Logan Nailer, ammunition handler and gunnery assistant."

"Pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Third Officer Emily Coldren." Emily spoke.

Upon hearing her rank and name the trio of Cadets quickly snapped to attention, "Sorry ma'am we didn't realize who you were. It won't happen again." Logan spoke quickly.

"Sorry we didn't know." Ivy quickly added.

Emily laughed nervously as she held up her hands, "At ease… please, I don't like being saluted unless it's serious business. Just treat me as a fellow first year cadet."

The trio lowered their arms and fidgeted as they stood, not really sure on how to continue. Emily broke the silence, "Did I overhear that you were having trouble trying to navigate around the ship?"

"Yeah. Our navigator here got us lost." Logan spoke as he nodded towards Betty.

She shot him a threatening glare, before sighing, "Some help would be appreciated, we're all new to being aboard a ship. I thought I had the layout of the ship memorized."

Ivy nodded her head quietly in agreement.

Emily smiled, "It's no problem at all, I understand it's hard to find your way around the ship. Just wondering, do either of you three know how to read the "bull's-eyes"?" Emily asked.

The trio looked at each other, before looking back at her and shaking their heads. Emily giggled a little as she pointed to the top of a nearby bulkhead, "See those letters and numbers painted on the bulkhead, that's called a bull's-eye."

"Wait, you mean you use those to navigate?" Logan asked.

Emily nodded, "Correct, I'll teach you how to read them. That one for instance reads, "3-21-6-L". The first number represents the deck, the second indicates the compartments forward boundary is on or aft of the ships twenty firsts frame. The third indicates the sixth compartment outboard of the centerline to port, you use even numbers on port and odd on starboard, the letter represents what the is compartment is used for, L means living quarters."

Ivy rubbed her head and groaned, "I don't think I can memorize all of that, it's too much."

"I know it's hard to understand at first. Though by the time our training is over you'll be an expert on finding your way around any ship." Emily encouraged.

Ivy nodded silently as a she offered a small smile.

"Tell you what, I'll guide you guys to the mess hall and answer any questions you have over breakfast."

"Don't officers have their own mess? Ma'am?" Logan answered.

"Yes, they do, but I prefer getting to know my crew outside of duty hours." Emily replied, The trio smiled at her as the followed her to the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall was bustling with activity as the crew got their meals and sat down to eat before starting their shifts or getting off and relaxing. Emily, stood with a tray of food, looking for a place to sit, she eyed an empty table and sat down. A table of fourth year cadets watched her as she sat down.

"So? That's the new third officer, huh?" Chief Engineer, Alex Billhimer asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Aye, Emily Coldren, she's Eric's sister." Chief Artillery Officer, Nathan Nathanael pointed out.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Puf, no wonder she got the position, Captain probably pulled some strings to get her assigned to the Missouri."

Another Cadet angrily tightened his hand around his drink, "I should have been promoted to Third Officer, it's unfair how she got the job. Must be nice to have a famous mommy-," He didn't get to finish as he was smacked upside the head. He groaned in pain as another cadet sat down beside him. He looked towards her, "The hell was that for?"

"For being the greedy, inconsiderate ass that you are Jerred. Her mother died a hero, and you know what the Captain expects from us, his standards are higher for her than for us." The cadet replied.

"Lisa, you know how hard I've worked to become an officer, I'm just saying it's unfair how a second year cadet gets an officer position over a fourth year who's done more on board."

"Well maybe if you studied a little harder, and didn't have a problem with authority half the time, you would've gotten the position. Don't forget you've nearly been kicked off the ship by the Captain for causing trouble." Lisa replied.

Jerred glared at her before getting up and leaving, cursing and mumbling under his breath.

"As cheerful as ever," Nathan commented, "So Lisa? Has wisdom been bestowed from the heavens onto our eagle eye lookout?' Nathan asked.

"I may be the lookout, but I still hear things down on Earth. Just before we left port, I overheard two teachers talking about her. Apparently she has one of the highest scores on the academic exam out of her class. Also notice how she's in the mess hall with us grunts, instead of eating in the officers' mess. She showing that she doesn't think she's above us, so in my book she's earned her place as Third Officer." Lisa replied.

"Academics and getting the crew by your side while the ship is at peace is one thing, actual experience is another, what's to say she won't crack under pressure when we're doing simulated ship to ship combat. The dummy shells hit just as hard as the live ones, just without the explosion." Alex replied.

Lisa looked up and pondered, "If I recall, during your first battle simulation you screamed when a dummy round hit the section of the ship you were in and Nathan and I had to help you to sickbay."

Alex face gloomed, "I thought we swore never to speak of that again."

Both Lisa and Nathan laughed at the old memory, before Nathan spoke again, "Come on Alex, give the girl a chance, she's got a lot to live up to." Nathan pointed out.

As the trio resumed eating, not knowing that Emily had overheard their conversation. She poked at her food, suddenly not feeling very hungry. Logan, Betty, and Ivy came up and sat down with her.

"What's wrong Emily?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like eating is all." Emily plainly replied.

"Forgive me for my questioning ma'am, but you were happier just a little while ago." Logan commented.

"I know we just met you Emily, but you know you can tell us if something's bothering you right?" Betty asked.

Emily sighed, "What have you guys heard about me?"

The trio looked at each other, then back towards her. Logan spoke up, "Some rumors here or there. Like how you were given the Third Officer position, because the Captain is your brother-"

Betty elbowed his side, interrupting him.

Emily lowered her head, the trio looked at her, unsure of what to say. Emily got up from the table, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going on duty." The trio of first years watched as she exited the mess hall.


	3. Choices and Regrets

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been so long since the last update. I got another job, transferred to a different store at another, trying to just get my life together. Anyway, I made some changes to the story. I have rewritten Chapter 2, nothing too major, just instead of skipping the trip to Hawaii I'm going to tell what happened on board during the trip. How the crew had misgivings about Emily's position on ship, and how she earned their respect. So if you've read this story before, I would recommend you start from chapter two before reading chapter 3, if this is your first time reading this story, you don't have too. I hope to be updating again soon.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story.**

 **I only own my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

 **Later That Day,**

As Emily absentmindedly wandered around the ship, she looked at the slip of paper in her hand. After getting off duty she picked up a transfer request form from the budgeter's office. She recalled how she was so ecstatic about being placed on the Missouri after all the hard work she had done; now here she was pondering whether to fill it out or not. As she walked she bumped into someone, she looked to see Mr. Savik standing in front of her.

"Mr. Coldren please watch where you're going, you can't just walk around the corridors without checking your surroundings from time to time." He reminded her.

"Sorry, Sir." She said plainly as she walked around him.

He raised his eyebrow at the lack of emotion in her voice, he reached for the slip of paper in her hands and snatched it from her. She tried to grab it back, but not before he had a chance to look at it.

"Why do you have a transfer request form?" he questioned, still holding the slip of paper.

"None of your business, Sir." Emily replied sternly, as she reached for the slip of paper again. Again he kept it out of her reach.

She groaned angrily at him, "I may want to transfer off ship, now can I have that back."

"Nice try Emily, but I'm going to need more of an explanation than that."

Emily sighed, she knew there was no point arguing with him, "I decided that I don't belong here, I'm tired of hearing the rumors of how I received special treatment to be placed on the Missouri. Everyone thinks I was given my position because I'm the Captain's sister, and my mother is a hero."

"By everyone, does that also include me?" He asked.

"Well no, but that's beside the point." She dodged.

"Did you know your brother was met with about the same amount of skepticism?" He asked.

Emily was surprised at what she heard and shook her head.

"Last year when I was in line to become Captain of the Missouri, your brother was deemed Captain instead of me. Needless to say, there were a lot of unhappy people among the crew, myself included. Though instead of listening to the crewmembers complain about how he was given the position, he proved them wrong by showing them he earned the position. Your brother stood his ground and proved he belonged aboard this ship." He retold.

Emily remained silent as he offered the transfer slip back to her, she reached out ready to be fooled again. However it remained still as she snatched it from him, she looked down at the sheet again.

"You have two choices Emily," he began, "You can request to be transferred, and run away from all of the rumors and lies. Proving to the crew that they were right; or you can stay and prove them wrong by showing them that you earned your position."

Emily gritted her teeth, and tightened her hands on the edges of the paper, "How can I do it?"

"That's not for me to answer, you only have yourself to decide. When you do make your decision, just know that I'll accept your choice either way." With that being said, James Savik continued down the corridor leaving Emily staring at the sheet of paper in her hands.

* * *

 **Early Morning, Next Day,**

Emily tossed and turned in her bunk as she slept, "No," she muttered as she shook her head. "No, mom!" she nearly screamed as she jolted awake. A quick look at her surroundings reminded her of where she was, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and threw off her covers.

She was glad she got her own quarters on board ship, this hadn't been the first time she awoke from a nightmare. She laid back down, grabbing her pillow and hugging it to herself. Tears came out of her eyes as she reflected over the dream. She looked over to her desk, the moonlight coming through the porthole dimly lit her room, she eyed the familiar picture frame sitting on the corner of her desk.

She sat up and put her feet on the cold steel floor that sent a shiver up her body, she reached over for her sandals and put them on. She stood up and went over to her chair, as she sat down she turned on the desk lamp, illuminating the files and paper scattered on her desk. She looked to the corner and eyed the picture frame that sat there. It was a family photo which had been taken three years ago, her brother had just been accepted into the academy.

She smiled at the memory, the photo was taken in front of the main school building, Eric was dressed in his cadet uniform, Emily stood beside him, with their mother standing between them from behind, all of them saluting the camera. It would be the last time either of them saw their mother again, as her ship was sunk three weeks later by heavily armed pirates trying to raid the shipping lanes.

She changed into uniform, before heading out on deck.

As she opened the door and stepped outside, a cool breeze blow across the deck as the ship steadily maintained its course. The cool breeze and smell of sea water calmed her mind as she leaned on the railings on the port side of the ship.

She looked around before spotting the Baltimore, she wondered how Wes was doing. Even though the rumors going around about how Eric was goin easy on her, he had the same, if not more expectation from her than the crew.

The newer members of the crew, she was already at ease with, it was the senior members of the crew that had misgivings about her position.

"You only have yourself to decide." She had been pondering those words since her chat with Mr. Savik.

"I thought I might find you out here." Eric said as he walked up to her.

She jumped at the voice, still lost in her own thoughts. She smiled to see it was her brother. Though the look she saw, told her he knew something was wrong.

"Can't sleep?" He said.

Emily shook her head as she looked away, and began to rub her left arm with her other hand.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

She quietly nodded.

Eric pulled her into a hug, she wrapped his arms around him as the tears flowed. She was most at ease whenever he did this, she listened to his calm heartbeat.

"I miss her too, and I'm sure she would be proud of us right now." Eric said out loud.

"Did I make the right choice Eric?" Emily timid asked.

Eric pushed her away and looked at her, she didn't look up at him. He lifted her head with his finger, forcing her to look at him as he rubbed away the tears with his thumbs. "What matters is what you think. I think if you really didn't want to be here you wouldn't have worked so hard on the qualification and placement exams; though that's my opinion. Do you regret being here?"

She shook her head, he was right she had worked hard to get to this point.

He smiled, he let her go and reached into his pocket. A silver chain was pulled out, and a silver compass came into view. He grabbed one of her hands and laid it in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked as she examined the locket.

"Mom's compass." He answered.

She gasped, before staring at the object in her hand.

"Open it."

She did and inside was a picture of her mother, her brother and herself. She remembered the day the picture was taken, it was the changing of command ceremony. She was eight years old when her mother had taken command of one of the US Navy's newest ships. She closed the locket and held it close to her chest.

"Mom carried that around with her everywhere she went, it gave her strength. I've been carrying it around since the day she left but didn't come back, and now I want you to have it." Eric explained.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mom told me to give it to you, she said that it would give you strength when you needed it most."

Emily had tears rolling down her cheeks, and pulled her brother another hug.

The sun shone over the horizon as it seemed to rise out of the ocean, the water sparkled as it reflected the warm rays. The siblings broke apart and stared out into the new lit ocean.

"I'm sure that somewhere in the vast ocean, mom is watching over us, and will keep us safe. I know that she would be proud of you." Eric said, still staring at the ocean.

"Yeah." Emily croaked.

" _Captain and Third officer to the brig_ ," I repeat, " _Captain and Third officer to the brig_." The PA system announced.

The siblings turned to each other before heading to the brig. It must have been trouble for both of them to be called to the brig.

* * *

As they entered the brig hallway, Mr. Savik and two guards stood in front of one of the cells. A redhead teenage girl dressed in a naval uniform, her hands handcuffed in front of her. Mr. Savik examined the clipboard in his hand as the siblings looked in the cell.

"Sara?" Emily called out.

The girl perked up, her brown eyes sparkled when she saw the siblings, "Oh, good Emily and Eric, can you please tell these gentlemen that this is all one big misunderstanding." She smiled innocently from the metal bunk.

"That's Captain and Third officer Coldren to you. Captain do you and your sister know her?" Mr. Savik questioned.

"Yeah, we've been family since grad school." Sara stated.

"Family?" Mr. Savik questioned.

Eric took the tablet from Mr. Savik, "Mr. Savik meet Sara Blakely, a close family friend, our mothers were close friends in the Navy. She's always getting into mischief, been a bit of a trouble maker her whole life. Gotten Emily and I into trouble a few times."

"Yet you still love me anyway." Sara replied.

"How did a delinquent like her get in the academy?" Mr. Savik asked.

"I'll say, mind also explaining why you're on my ship?"

"I was a last minute addition to the crew. I know what you're thinking, but I've changed since we last saw each other." She quickly answered.

"Yeah? Well I'm not buying that story, what's the real reason." Eric replied.

Sara sighed, "I just wanted to see why mom loved the navy so much, so I snuck on board just before we left port. I figured I could just, put on a uniform and blend in, nobody would notice another face."

"Except you can't help but get into trouble, for such a smart person, you can't help but get into trouble half the time. Now mind explaining how you got on board my ship?"

She sighed again, "When I got my uniform, I falsified the placement documents to bypass the security officers patrolling, when I got on board I found a side room that no one was using and hid until we were out at sea. Though the supplies I brought didn't last very long, so I got hungry and well…"

Ryan sighed and examined the tablet, "You stowaway on my ship, stole food out of the galley, injured two crewman…"

"Hey, they cornered me, then one of them tried to kiss me, so I stepped on his foot. His friend tried to punch me, so I defended myself until the ship MP's came but I had already put them in their place." Sara defended.

"After that, ship security questioned you, found out you were a stowaway, and restrained you. After searching you, they found a dagger, you do realize that these are some pretty serious crimes you committed." Eric finished.

"Oh come on, the dagger?" She said as she got up and walked towards the door, "I was going to use it to cut open some tin cans of food. I was never going to use it to harm anyone. Besides I beat up those two crewmen in self-defense, they were making sexual advances towards me."

Eric sighed as he rubbed his face, "Mr. Savik, find those two crewmen and have a hard talk with them. Then report back on what you find."

He saluted, "Yes, sir." Then proceed on his way.

Eric raised his voice as he spoke, scolding her like a child, "You do realize that you're in big trouble now, and that you've put a lot of pressure on me. This isn't something that you can brush off and bounce back from, you're in some serious trouble."

"Eric, I know I messed up this time, but please let all this slide." Sara softly begged.

He shook his head, "Oh no, not this time," he began, then crossed his arms, "You're going to have to explain to your mother everything that happened, when we reach port you'll be turned over to port authority and the Admiral will be notified."

A look of horror came to Sara's face, "No please, anything but that, she'll have me scrubbing barnacles off the side of the docks with a hand chisel for a month.

"Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time." Eric replied, he then signaled the guards to get the handcuffs off her and leave.

Sara sighed as her hands were freed, she rubbed her wrists, "So where will I be staying?"

"What do you mean, you're in the brig for a reason." Eric replied.

Another look of horror came to her face, "You can't keep me in here, I have rights."

"Until your story is verified, you have to remain here or if you want I can put you in a paddleboat and you can paddle your way back to San Francisco."

Sara's face turned down, "You're so heartless, especially to your family friends."

"You being a family friend is especially why I'm being hard on you."

"Eric, don't you think you're being too hard on her?" Emily spoke, "We both know that she would never hurt anyone unless they were a threat to her or someone else." Emily then looked towards Sara, "Besides it would be a waste of food and energy to keep her locked up here."

"What are you proposing?" Eric questioned.

"Well, since we still have three days before we reach port, and because she stole food, I say we put her to work in the galley. I'm sure Cook would love the extra help." Emily replied with a mischievous smile.

"Are you serious?" Sara practically yelled.

"Hmm, not a bad idea Emily and Cook would love the help." Eric replied.

Sara face turned down, both of her close friends had turned against her, maybe paddle boating back to San Francisco was looking like a better option.

* * *

 **Love to know what you all think, leave a review.**


	4. Getting Back to Regular Life

**Hello everyone, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for not updating for sometime, I've been very busy working two jobs and having personal issues. I was surprised to see that people still have an interest in this story, despite not updating for awhile. I'm very grateful for people to take the time to ready and favorite it and even messaging if I was going to update it. I hope to be updating regularly from now on. This chapter is short as I'm getting the gears turning again, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Without further ado on with the story.**

 **I don't own Haifuri or any of the characters from the show, I only own my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

Emily awoke slowly and rose to her knees, before drawing the makeshift curtain over the porthole. The early morning sunrise lit up the room. Sara, who was sleeping heavily on a makeshift bed on the floor, stirred from the light. She pulled the blanket over her head, "Five more minutes, mom."

Emily chuckled at her, "Sara, it's time to wake up, you're on duty in an hour."

"Emily? What are you doing in my room?" She replied, as she stirred a little. After a slight pause she threw off her covers and shielded her eyes from the light as they adjusted. As everything became clear she took notice of her surroundings.

"Oh no, don't tell me." She began as she looked around. A horrified look came to her face as the events of yesterday came back to her.

"Oh yes, yesterday wasn't a dream or a nightmare, but very real. Time to start earning your freedom... cadet." Emily replied with a smile.

"Freedom?" Sara began, "You call working for free, freedom?"

"Would you rather work, or would you rather paddle? It should only take about two days to reach California from here, that's if you paddle without any breaks, otherwise-"

"Okay," Sara interrupted, "I get it." She got out of bed, and began to change.

Sara examined herself in the mirror, holding her cap in front of her. She gave her image a disappointed look as she eyed the stowaway patch on her right arm. She looked down at her cap, running her hands over the cadet patch on the front.

Emily noticed her friend's disappointment, "What's wrong?"

Sara was surprised at her question, and gave a nervous laugh, "I was just thinking how mom would be scolding me right now if she saw me. Probably would say I didn't deserve to wear this uniform."

"Well", Emily started, "You know, besides that stowaway patch, that uniform looks good on you."

Sara looked at her reflection again, "I think we have a difference of opinion there."

"Well, I think it does. Now wear it with pride, even though your\'re an unofficial cadet doesn't mean you can slack off." Emily warned as she opened the door and exited with Sara in tow.

As the two friends walked towards the kitchen, Sara began to speak, "Emily?"

Emily turned towards her friend as they continued to walk, "Hmm."

"I was just wondering, why did you chose to become a cadet?"

Emily pondered the question for a little bit before answering, "I guess you could say it's because I've always wanted to sail the ocean: you remember that my mother was a liaison between the Navy and Blue Mermaids. Also, being a member of the Cadet fleet is like gaining a second family, you laugh, fight, cry, but you always try to overcome any obstacle that gets in your way."

She stopped and looked towards Sara, "Why do you ask?"

Sara stopped and scratched her head, "It's just well, Mom had always been in love with the Navy. I guess I just wanted to ask someone else's perspective on the subject."

Emily smiled at her, "Everyone has a reason for joining the cadet fleet, people join to continue a family legacy, to be provided the training they need for a commercial job on the ocean or a head start in the military. Some join because they want to a chance for a better life."

"A better life?" Sara questioned.

Emily nodded, "Some cadets have had a rough upbringing, coming from poor income families, trouble with law-enforcement, some cadets are even orphans. Even though students come from many backgrounds, the academies provide them with an opportunity to have a fresh start and second chance to improve their lives."

"What about you then Emily?" Sara began, "What are you looking for?"

Emily smiled and turned away from Sara as she began to walk again, "That's a secret."

* * *

 **Harekaze II, Midday**

"Rin-chan, hard left rudder." Akeno announced.

"Hard left rudder, Aye." Rin replied, as she quickly turned the wheel. Everyone steadied themselves as the Harekaze tilted from the aggressive turn.

"Stationary target spotted 30 degrees starboard, distance twenty thousand meters." Mrs. Noma announced from the crow's nest.

"Mei-chan, tama-chan, prepare for surface engagement." Akeno announced.

The two quickly got to work, relaying firing solutions to their crews. The torpedo tubes and turrets rotated towards their target, the turret barrels rose to firing positions as the torpedo launchers stopped.

"Fire!" Akeno announced.

The ship unleashed a full barrage and all six cannons fired, and five torpedoes were jettisoned. Everyone on the bridge watched, in anticipation, as the projectiles made their way to their target. Soon, columns of water rose from the sea as the torpedos and five inch shells struck or missed their target.

Principal Munetani and Instructor Furushou watched from the bridge of the Sarushima. As the Harukaze steamed steadily towards the next target.

"I've never seen a class master a ship so quickly, it's like they've been sailing the _Harukaze II_ for months." Furushou commented.

Principal Munetani couldn't help but smile, "In all my years of teaching, I've never seen a crew demonstrate so much ingenuity, teamwork, and courage. Even during the incident, they never backed down from a challenge and overcame every obstacle."

Furushou smiled, "When I was hospitalized, I heard about everything they had done during those months. They are truly strong students and will make excellent Blue Mermaids when they graduate."

"You're right, and I look forward to the day when I salute them as full Blue Mermaids."

"Captain, we're receiving a priority message from Director Munetani." One of the bridge officers announced.

The two shared a worried look between themselves before heading over to the monitor.

Director Munetani appeared on the screen, with a very noticeable look of concern."

"What's wrong Director?" Furushou asked.

"Instrutor, Principal, I'm sorry to call but the situation deemed it necessary."

"What situation?" Munetani asked.

"Someone has stolen a sample of the RATt virus."

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Primary Suspect

**Sorry for the wait everyone,. I've been busy with moving to a new place, dealing with crappy internet, and weird hours at work. On with the story.**

 **I don't own Haifuri or characters associated with the show, only my OC's**

 **Beta read by Sabrina06**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Aboard the Tenjin, in a secure room,**

"How did the sample go missing?" Instructor Furushou asked.

"We have a suspect," Director Munetani began, as a picture of a middle aged man appeared. "Dr. Daichi Yukki, one of the lead scientists studying the virus at the medical institute. No one has seen or heard from him for several days, and security footage shows him taking a vile of the virus but never returning it. We're not sure how he managed to sneak a sample out of the lab, but if the virus were to be released in a highly populated area."

"We could be facing a larger epidemic, than the incident three months ago." Principal Munetani finished.

"Correct. Law enforcement officials are raiding his home and questioning anyone he's had contact with recently, I've also notified the security fleet to search any docked vessels and transports leaving the area."

"Keep us updated on the situation." Principal Munetani asked.

"Roger, I would also like to make a request for student assistance in the matter."

"I see what I can do, however I have no interest in putting my students lives at risk again." Principal Munetani warned.

"They would just be scouts for possible escape ships, no boarding or seizing of vessels." The Director quickly clarified.

"Very well." Principal Munetani replied.

"There's one more thing, and you won't like it." Director Munetani began, "The Harukaze's Chief Medical Officer, Minami Kaburagi, was working closely with Dr. Yukki while she was at the medical research institute. I know how much we owe her for developing the vaccine, but right now she could be a lead to finding him."

"The Harekaze has just set course to return to the school, if you want we can question Ms. Kaburagi."

"I would appreciate it, and I know how much your students mean to you two. I'll be in touch." She finished as the screen turned black.

Instructor Furushou turned towards the principal, "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. The response fleet is still undergoing repairs, and the school is supposed to partake in naval trials with the American student fleet in Hawaii in a few days."

"I know, but until we have more information let's keep this on a need to know basis. I don't want to cause panic among the students."

"What would someone want with a virus that causes people to lose control of themselves and turn into a singular conscious?"

"Hopefully, we'll have our answers as well as the sample back soon. The last thing anybody wants is an international incident, especially with the upcoming Navel trials near Hawaii." Principal Munetani finished.

* * *

 **Harekaze II Sickbay,**

Dr. Kaburagi sat in the Harekaze's sickbay, finishing paperwork for the ship's medical equipment and supply stocks. She stretched in her chair and observed her surroundings for a moment, before letting a small smile form. The sound of the medal door being opened brought her out of her thoughts as Captain Misaki entered the room.

"Hello, _Kaburagi-san,_ pardon the intrusion."

"No, it's fine Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you needed anything when we reached port, we're to be resupplied before heading to Hawaii for naval exercises with the American fleet." Akeno asked.

Minami shook her head, "No, I have everything I need."

A pinging sound came from her laptop. Akeno smiled slightly, "Still as popular as ever."

Minami frowned as she turned towards her device, "Ever since my findings on the Ratt virus have been published, many other doctors and professors seek advice and request to make appointments with me. It is quite bothersome to have to reply to their inquiries.

"I'm sure everyone is just really appreciative and interested about how you conducted your experiments within the confines of the ship." Akeno suggested.

"Still, I wish to have some solitude away from these inquiries." She replied as she opened up the message. "Most peculiar."

"What is it?" Akeno questioned.

"One of the professors at the Medical Research Institute wishes to meet with me, urgently. Though he does not give a reason, only saying it's an urgent matter." She answered.

"We're going to be in port in about an hour, and we should have plenty of time before we have to leave again. If you want, you can meet with him before we depart." Akeno suggested.

Minami looked towards her, "I appreciate it Captain, though I am not familiar as to the location of the meeting. It looks to be near the industrial district on the outskirts of Yokosuka."

"Why would it be near the industrial district?" Akeno questioned.

"I'm not certain, though he is a very good colleague I'm sure he has a reason." Minami answered.

"If you want, you can borrow one of the skippers, it'll be faster than waiting for a city boat to ferry you over there"

"Thank you Captain," She began before frowning and looking down embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

"We're within city limits, it would be illegal for me to operate a skipper, even though I have already graduated college. I'm not old enough to have a operator's permit to pilot a boat." She answered.

"Well, I'm allowed to operate within city limits. I can give you a ride and wait nearby until you're done talking with your friend." Akeno offered.

"Thank you Captain, I must admit it's embarrassing not being able to pilot a boat while we're in port. Though I don't want to impede on your duties."

"It's no problem, _Shiro-chan_ can handle the resupply without me."

"I have a suspicion that the Deputy Captain does not share your opinion, considering were also due for an inspection from the Principal and our teacher. I have doubts that they'll find your shore excursion with me a valid excuse to leave." She reminded her.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Akeno replied with a smile.

Minami sighed, "That sense of timing has, on more than one occasion, been a bad omen."

* * *

 **Leave a review, hope to update soon.**


End file.
